seelenwandlerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Guide:Flügel - Guide:Wings
Bei Revelation Online könnt ihr auf verschiedenste Weise an Flügel gelangen. Einige Schwingen sind bestimmten Händlern oder Fraktionen vorbehalten, andere erhaltet ihr durch das Kombinieren von Flügeln und natürlich erhaltet ihr auch einige auf dem Markt! Der Schwarzhändler Beim Schwarzhändler handelt es sich um einen Gunsthändler, der euch täglich neue Quests bietet. In ganz Nuanor warten 4 NPCs an verschiedenen Standorten darauf, euch eine Quest anbieten zu können. Diese Quests stehen euch ab Level 35, 45, 55 und 65 zur Verfügung. Indem ihr diese Quests abschließt, erhöht sich eure Gunst für den Schwarzhändler, wodurch sich wiederum euer Kartentyp der jeweiligen Fraktion aufwerten lässt. Den unterschiedlichen Fraktionen einen Gefallen zu tun, ist sehr wichtig, um Zugriff auf Handwerksmaterial, Quest-Gegenstände und Kosmetik zu erhalten. Je mehr Aufgaben ihr also erledigt, desto mehr steigt euer Ansehen bei den jeweiligen Fraktionen. Der Schwarzhändler bietet euch die Gelegenheit, Libellenflügel des Sternenlichts zu erstehen, indem ihr bei den anderen Fraktionen von Nuanor 12 unterschiedliche Libellenfragmente erlangt. Ihr müsst genügend Gunst erlangen, um für Gebiete wie Sulan, Flutwasser, Schneezeder, Amanita Hamlet, Festung Schleifstein und Sidus Ur eine goldene Karte zu erhalten, und außerdem eure Gunst bei den Falmari, Ursiden, Volopinen, Nordwölfen, Wingar und den Qazri erhöhen. Während ihr in diesen Gebieten bzw. bei diesen Rassen versucht, an die 12 Fragmente zu gelangen, müsst ihr gleichzeitig die Zauberformel der Libelle finden, mit deren Hilfe ihr all diese Fragmente miteinander verbindet. Die Tatsache, dass NUR die Libellenflügel des Sternenlichts durch reines Handwerk erhältlich sind, macht sie zu einem sehr seltenen Anblick in Nuanor. Nur jene, die bei den Bewohnern von Nuanor und den Schwarzhändlern genügend Gunst erworben haben, erhalten eine Chance auf diese Schwingen. Dungeonflügel Bei Revelation Online gibt es viele verschiedene Dungeons, in denen ihr eine breite Palette an verschiedenen Gegenständen ergattern könnt. Bei einigen dieser Gegenstände handelt es sich um Material zur Flügelherstellung! So erhaltet ihr beispielsweise beim Altar der Schwerter Handwerksmaterial zur Herstellung von Pentastreichschwingen. Im Turm der Qualen erhaltet ihr wiederum Handwerksmaterial zur Herstellung von Schmetterlingsflügeln der Schatten. In der Mech-Zitadelle erhaltet ihr Handwerksmaterial, um Himmelsschwingen herzustellen. Feine Federn Bei Feinen Federn handelt es sich um Material, das zum Kombinieren und Aufwerten von Flügeln erforderlich ist. Hierzu müsst ihr in Sidus Ur bei Osesenne Soorti einen Morph-Federnstein kaufen. Gleich neben diesem trefft ihr einen Wingar namens Itaxstu Rosta an, mit dessen Hilfe ihr den Morph-Federnstein und Feine Federn in ein Paar Flügel eurer Wahl verwandeln könnt. Feine Federn erhaltet ihr durch die Aufbereitung von Flügeln, die mindestens blauer Qualität entsprechen, oder durch das Öffnen von Truhen mit Geisterfedern. English You can gain wings in various different ways in Revelation Online. Some wings are exclusive to certain vendors and factions, others can be gained by combining wings together and there will also be some available in the cash shop! The Black Market The Black Market is a favor store which offers you a quest on a daily basis. There are 4 NPCs located at various locations around Nuanor and will each offer you a quest. These quests become available at levels 35, 45, 55 and 65. By completing these quests you can increase your favor with the Black Market, which will in turn allow you to raise your card type with the faction. Doing your favors for various factions are highly important for obtaining access to purchasing crafting materials, quest items and cosmetics - the more favors you do the higher your standing goes with the specific faction. The Black Market offers you a chance to purchase Starlight Dragonfly Wings by obtaining 12 different Dragonfly Fragments from the other factions within Nuanor. You will need to boost your favor high enough to gain a gold card with the areas within Nuanor such as Sulan, Tidewater, Snowpine, Amanita Hamlet, Fort Whetstone and Sidus, while also increasing your favor with the Falmari, Ursids, Volopine, Northern Wolf, Wingar and the Qazri races. While obtaining the 12 fragments between these areas and races you will also want obtain a Dragonfly Repair Secret Tract to combine all of these fragments together to create this specific set of wings. The Starlight Dragonfly Wings are the ONLY wings available by purely crafting them within the game, making them a very rare sight to see within Nuanor. Only those who increase their favor with the residence of Nuanor and the black market will have a chance at obtaining these wings. Dungeon Wings There are many dungeons within Revelation Online which offer you a chance to obtain a wide range of various items. Some of the items which are obtainable in dungeons are wing crafting materials! The Altar of Swords drops a crafting material which allows you to craft Pentrastrike wings The Tower of Pain drops a crafting material which allows you to craft Darkshadow Butterfly wings Mech Citadel drops a crafting material which allows you to craft Celestial Pike wings Fine Feathers Fine Feathers are materials which are needed for combining and advancing wings. You will need to purchase a Morph Featherstone from Osesenne Soorti in Sidus Ur. Next to him you will find a Wingar named Itaxstu Rosta who will allow you to transform the Morph Featherstone and Fine Feathers into a pair of wings of your choice. You can obtain Fine Feathers by salvaging wings which are blue quality or higher or by opening Spirit Feather Boxes.